Beautiful
by melinda08
Summary: It's Maxwell and Fran's honeymoon and he's feeling a little apprehensive. Once again he's reminded of why she's so beautiful after all. any feedback would be welcome!


I'm changing canon a bit here so please bear with me.

It was Maxwell and Fran's wedding night, and they had spent all day shopping and dining in Paris. He had never seen her happier, or more beautiful than he did the moment they had been officially declared man and wife. He knew that it was the moment she had been waiting for for years, and he only prayed that he would not disappoint her. It helped that he knew that he had Sara's blessing, though he dared not tell anyone this. Perhaps they would understand, Niles probably would. After all he knew her as well as Maxwell did, but some things were best left unsaid. There was no need to somber the mood of this, what should be the happiest day of Fran's life with memories of his past.

Did he make Fran happy? How he hoped so. Sometimes he swore he could see it in the way she looked at him, the way her eyes lit up when he walked into the room or the way she pranced around in those ridiculously short mini skirts for his benefit. He knew she spent a few extra minutes on her hair and makeup just to catch his attention, and secretly it pleased him. She had gone out of her way to catch his eye and he knew that she thought those things had gone unnoticed. But he had noticed. Boy had he noticed. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Not that Sara wasn't a beauty, because she was, but there was something about Fran that caught the eye of every man that came across her, and Maxwell felt privileged to be seen on her arm.

But there were so many expectations. How could he possibly live up to them? Fran had fantasized about him in every way- Maxwell didn't even want to think about what some of those fantasies included- and would it be possible for him to measure up? That was one reason he was hesitant to get involved with her in the first place. The last thing in the world he would want to do would be to disappoint anyone, let alone the woman he loved more than anything in the world. But Fran had had her mind made up that he was the only man in the world for her, and nothing was going to stop her from being with him, and heaven helped the man who got in her way. Maxwell loved her perseverance, and he was more thankful than ever that she believed in him even when he didn't.

How could he make this night perfect? Maxwell didn't want to let Fran down in anyway possible. This had to be the most perfect night of her life. And it wasn't like he was exactly in practice. He was nervous. Niles had reassured him it was like riding a bicycle but then again he hadn't done that in years either. No one had ever talked to him about these things when he had grown up; maybe he would try to do better with Brighton. Later. Much later. But for now every time he looked at his bride all he could think of was what would happen when the lights went off and what would happen, and would he be able to please Fran. Certainly she had much more experience than he had, and he wouldn't want to do anything to disappoint her. If he did she was too kind to let it show, but he would know it, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Oh definitely the pressure was on.

It was one a.m. and Fran was getting ready to get changed.

"One more thing darling," Max got up and went into the other room.

Fran hoped he would hurry up. This was the night she had waited all her life for and she was, for once in her life, sick of the sound of her own voice.

He came back bearing a box and presented it to her. "I wanted to give this to you. This is something that my great grandmother gave to me and I thought it was only fitting that I gave it to you on our wedding night. It means a great deal to me but not nearly as much as you mean to me."

Fran eagerly but gently opened it up. Inside was a sapphire ring surrounded by diamonds, a rather large one. She was nearly speechless. Nearly. "Oh Max. I don't know what to say. I can't believe you would trust me with something so beautiful. I really do feel like one of the family now. For the past few years you have taken me in as one of your own but this time its even better. You have taken me as your wife and for that I love you."

Gently he wiped away the tears of joy from her face as he carefully slipped the ring back into the box. He got up and put the ring back and then sat beside her. Then she smiled and stood up herself. "Now I have a surprise for you." She walked away for a few minutes.

His heart raced as he realized what she was doing. This was it- the moment that they had both waiting for for what had seemed like an eternity.

Fran walked out in a white lacy lingerie, not too sexy, revealing but enough to leave plenty to the imagination, and with feathered white slippers. Maxwell caught his breath- she was a vision and he knew that she honestly had no idea what she was doing to him. He tried to take in the sight of her but his thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Suddenly he wanted her, all of her, and all of his fears went out the window and all he wanted to do was to be with the woman he loved.

"Fran… my love… I adore you. You look breathtaking…" he managed to spit out as soon as he could gather his thoughts.

"Oh Max, I only wanted to please you," she smiled at him, pleased at his reaction.

"Now it's my turn to please you."

She paused. "I like the sound of this."

He pushed the hair away from her face and began to kiss her, softly at first and then allowed the passion and frustration he was feeling dictate his moves. Touching her face, they continued to get closer to each other until they swore they could feel the heat rising from each other's bodies. Taking one hand, Maxwell quickly slid one strap of her negligee off her shoulder, revealing her ample breast to him. Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but take in the sight of her. She never did leave much to the imagination but she was even more beautiful than he had imagined. He had seen her in her brassiere before but never could he imagine seeing her in her natural beauty would have this reaction from him. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

"Oh Fran…."

"Yes Max… I'm yours…."

He kissed her smooth skin of her shoulder, trying to control himself before moving down to her breasts. He took her in, slowly and unsure of himself at first until she ran her fingers through his hair to reassure him. With every lick he became more confident, reacting to her every sigh. With his other hand he parted her thighs, first gently massaging them and then feeling his way up to her most sacred part. She was most ready for him, and he could feel the effect he was having on her. It didn't' take long for him to bring her to release.

"Oh Mr. Sheffield…" she cried out by habit.

"Yes my darling. Tell me what you want. I'll do anything, anything you want."

"I want you. I need you. I can't wait any longer," Fran pleaded.

He stood up to unbuckle his pants when Fran reached over and unbuckled them for him, which only added to his excitement. Every little move she made outside the bedroom fascinated him, and now she was really turning him on. She removed his clothing and then seductively laid down on the bed for him, eagerly waiting for her husband. It didn't take much coaxing as he didn't want anything other than to be one with her at the moment. He entered her slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her. But she gently let him know she was ready for more with her own body movements, and soon they were moving together, with each of them softly calling out each other's names.

Maxwell was almost afraid to look at her, afraid to break the spell of the moment, but he did, and as he did so she came again, and as she trembled in his arms he realized that this was time she was most beautiful. Not with her designer clothes or her expensive makeup or with her fancy hairdos, but with the two of them together expressing their love to each other. If tonight was any indication than she would always be beautiful in his eyes.

The end


End file.
